


Kindness

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: "Kill 'em with kindness, smother 'em with love."(Or, Jonghyun advises Dongho on how to live a stress-free life.)
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Nu'fics x The Parallel Fic Fest  
> Category: Crime

Jonghyun was in the middle of doing the laundry when he heard the front door open and close. Twenty minutes later, a freshly-showered Dongho walked into the laundry room, carrying a bundle of soiled clothes.

“Rough day at work?” Jonghyun asked his housemate, his eyebrows raised.

Dongho sighed, placed the bundle on top of the small counter, and sat on the floor. “I’ve had worse.”

“That boss of yours still giving you a hard time?” 

“He was a real pain in the ass, as always,” Dongho shrugged, then brightened. “Oh, but I finally followed your advice.”

Jonghyun hummed as he picked up the bundle off the counter. “Which one?”

“Kill him with kindness.”

Jonghyun barked in laughter. “Did you now?” He unfurled the bundle of clothes to start sorting them out. “Did it help?”

Dongho grinned. “You were right. It did make me feel _so_ much better.”

Jonghyun smirked as he examined Dongho’s shirt, clicking his tongue when he saw the huge stain at its center. A metallic clang erupted in the room as something shiny fell on the floor.

“And your boss?”

Dongho shrugged, picking up the object easily and fiddling with it with his thumbs and pointer fingers. “I don’t think he appreciated it all that much.”

“Ah,” Jonghyun mumbled, as he grabbed a wash basin. “I imagine he wouldn’t.” He turned to his housemate and raised an eyebrow. “Your officemates?”

Dongho stood and dusted off his pants. “Boss and I were on field work duty today so nobody really witnessed my good deed.”

Jonghyun hummed again and tilted his head toward the door. “Stew should be done by now,” he said. “Can you turn off the stove and set the table?”

Dongho nodded and placed the metal object on the counter. “Thanks for letting me borrow this, by the way.”

Jonghyun snorted as he added cold water into the basin and tossed Dongho’s clothes in. “Lemme know if you’ll need it again.”

“Ayt,” Dongho waved as he exited the room.

Jonghyun continued humming as he loaded another batch into the washing machine. He then picked up the pocket knife on the counter, took one good look at it, and frowned when he saw that it had been chipped.

“Great, now I have to sharpen you again,” he muttered, snapping it shut and placing it back down. He took one last glance and smirked as he read the word he had engraved on it, years ago.

_Kindness._

He picked up a freshly laundered scarf in the laundry basket. Absent-mindedly tracing the four letters stitched in one of its corners, he stared thoughtfully at his trusty ol’ knife.

“Maybe I should tell him to smother them with love next time, huh?”

###

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, A, for the encouraging words :')
> 
> Visit [KP's Corner](https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/) for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.


End file.
